


Kiss My Feet

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Captain Bokuto Koutarou, Dominant Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Fukuroudani, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Setter Akaashi Keiji, Spiker Bokuto Koutarou, Submissive Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: After practice one day, Akaashi decides to let Bokuto dominate him again.  Bokuto decides to have Akaashi how him just how much the setter appreciates his feet.Kinktober 2018 Day 5: Feet/Sadism & Masochism





	Kiss My Feet

“Hey, Akaashi, are you sure you're okay with this?” Bokuto asks, watching as his boyfriend pulls his shirt over his head.

“I’m sure, Bokuto-san.”

“Akaashi, I thought I told you to call me Koutarou when we are alone.”  The silver-haired boy sits on the edge of his bed in just his briefs.

“And I thought I told you to call me Keiji,” he retorts, looking back over his shoulder.

“Touché.”

Not many people know this, but once those two reach the privacy of their bedrooms, they become two totally different people.  The goofy Bokuto Kotaro turns into this serious dominant that has a sadistic streak, and the serious Akaashi Keiji turns into a submissive with a serious masochist streak.  It’s not evident when other people are around unless you yourself are into it and can see the signs.

“Okay, I’m ready when you’re ready,” Akaashi states, turning around and standing there in his sweatpants.

Bokuto takes a deep breath.  “Okay.  Remember the safe words?”

“Screech Owl,” his boyfriend replies confidently.

“Okay.”  Bokuto takes another deep breath and closes his eyes to get in the mindset to be the dominant his boyfriend needs.

Akaashi watches as a change washes over his boyfriend.  His back straightens and his shoulders pull back.  Even his facial expression changes as he goes from being the goofball volleyball captain to the serious, sadistic dominant.  Once he sees that his boyfriend is almost ready, Akaashi takes a deep breath himself and closes his eyes to get himself in the right mindset.

They both open their eyes at the same time and just stare at each other for a moment.  Akaashi drops his eyes first, his submissive mindset fully kicking in.

Bokuto grins.  “Knees,” he commands, spreading his legs so his boyfriend can kneel in between them.

Instantly, Akaashi is on his knees and crawling in between Bokuto’s knees.  “What would you like me to do, Sir?”

The silver-haired dominant grips Akaashi’s chin and pulls his face up so their eyes meet.  “I’m Master today,” he says.

“What would you like me to, Master?”

He thinks for a moment.   _What’s fitting for today?_  A smirk slowly comes over his face as an idea comes to mind.  “Worship my feet,” he answers.  “They’re sore from practice today because I had to spike so many of your sets.  Show me how much you adore my feet.”

“Yes, Master.”  A light daze is evident in his eyes as Akaashi slowly backs up from in between Bokuto’s legs till he was in front of the dominant’s feet.  His hands reach out and gently pick up the left foot, bringing it up enough so he doesn’t have to bend down as far.  He then presses a kiss to each toe, along the top, around the heel, and along the bottom.  Akaashi gently places the foot on the ground and picks up the right foot, doing the same.  When he’s done, he looks up at Bokuto expectantly.

 _Well, I’ve never had him do this before, so I guess he did pretty good for his first time.  I guess I’ll have to teach him._  “You did well, Pet, for your first try.”  A shiver runs down Akaashi’s spine at the praise.  “But, it’s not completely correct.” 

“S-sorry, Master,” Akaashi whimpers, his shoulders slumping.

“Look at me, Pet,” he waits for him to lift his head, “I said that you did well for your first try.  I’ve not had you do this before, so I wasn’t expecting you to be an expert.”  Bokuto smiles, making Akaashi cheer up.  “I’ll teach you so you know how to do it for next time, okay?”

A smile graces the submissive’s face.  “Yes, Master!”

“Good boy.  Now, I like how you kissed Master’s feet; it showed how much you love them.  But they need more; if you clean them, that will make Master extremely happy.”

“Okay, Master.  May I do it now?” Akaashi asks.

“Yes.”

Picking up Bokuto’s left foot again, Akaashi once again places kisses on each toe, along the top, around the heel, and underneath.  Once he’s done, his tongue flicks out and hesitantly licks Bokuto’s big toe.  His eyes rise up to meet his master’s, looking to see if he’s doing it right.

“Yes, just like that.  Make Master’s foot feel loved with that pretty mouth of yours,” Bokuto encourages.

Opening his mouth, he wraps his lips around the toe, sucking and licking at it.  Once Akaashi is sure that it’s clean, he moves on to the next ones.  He begins humming as he goes along, not completely aware that he’s doing it.

Bokuto groans.   _He’s so good at this!  I’ll have to have him do this more often!_  “You’re doing a great job,” he coos.

Finishing the toes, Akaashi moves to the top of his foot.  He kisses, licks, and sucks all over it, his eyes moving up to gaze at his boyfriend.

The silver-haired dominant groans again, feeling his cock come to life at this display.  “That’s it, baby; worship my feet!”

With a newfound vigor, Akaashi quickly finishes with the top of the foot and moves along to the bottom.  His own cock is getting hard while doing the submissive act.  _I’m glad he’s enjoying this._  He finishes up with the left by nuzzling against it and setting it down gently.  He does the same thing to right foot, watching Bokuto through hooded eyes.

When he’s done, he sits back on his heels and waits for his next set of instructions.

“Good boy, Pet,” Bokuto groans, his cock painfully hard.  “Now, come help your Master.”  He motions to the bulge in his briefs.

Akaashi eagerly crawls forward, his hands pulling the briefs down to Bokuto’s thighs.  “Yes, Master!”  He’s just about to start when Bokuto stops him.

“Wait.  Pull your pants down to your thighs.  I want your cock out as well,’ he orders.

“Yes, Master.”  He quickly does so, letting his cock free of it’s confines.  “Is this okay?”

“Good boy.  Begin.” 

Akaashi leans forward and opens his mouth, engulfing his boyfriend’s cock in one go.  He hollows out his cheeks and sucks hard, making Bokuto curse and his hips jump forward.

“Shit!  That’s it, suck it hard!”  Bokuto shifts his left leg so his foot is now pressed against Akaashi’s cock.  Akaashi’s eyes goes wide and he chokes, making his throat spasm against Bokuto’s cock.  His hand goes into Akaashi’s hair and he pulls his boyfriend’s head back slightly so he can get his gag reflex under control.  Bokuto brings his right foot up so it’s also pressed against Akaashi’s cock.  He then begins to press hard.  “Keep sucking my cock, Pet.”  He shoves Akaashi’s head back on his cock and begins moving it at a fast pace.

Akaashi moans as Bokuto’s cock moves in and out of his throat and mouth.  Saliva is dripping from his chin and tears from his eyes.  Bokuto’s feet are putting a painful pressure on his cock, but the pain is not unwelcome.  He begins to ooze precum all over Bokuto’s toes and his hips begin to move in time with Bokuto’s thrusts of his head.

“Ah!  Keiji, I’m going to cum!” He exclaims, his grip getting looser on Akaashi’s hair.

 _Me too._  Hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard again, Bokuto cums with a shout, forcing himself as deep down Akaashi’s throat as possible.  

Bokuto’s feet squeeze his cock painfully once more and Akaashi cums all over his feet.  “Good, Pet,” the silver-haired boy pants.  “Good, boy.”  He pulls himself out of Akaashi’s mouth.

After swallowing, Akaashi smiles before leaning down and licking his cum off Bokuto’s feet.  

 _Shit, that’s hot._  Bokuto hides another groan of pleasure behind his hand.

Once Akaashi’s done, he sits back up and looks at Bokuto.  “Anything else, Master?”

Bokuto opens his arms wide.  “Come here.”

Beaming, Akaashi launches himself into those arms, toppling them over so they’re lying flat on the bed.  “Did I do good?” He asks, snuggling close.

“Yes, you did,” he replies, stroking his boyfriend’s hair.  “You did very well.  You were a good boy.”

“Thank you.”

“Keiji, look at me.”  Akaashi looks up.  “Let’s just cuddle, okay?”

Seeing that his boyfriend is out of ‘dominant master mode’ he lets himself slip out of ‘submissive pet mode’.  “Okay.  I’d love that.”

They move so they’re laying with their heads on the pillows.  “I love you, Keiji,” Bokuto whispers, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Akaashi beams and pecks his boyfriend’s lips.  “I love you too, Kotaro.”

Silence falls on the two of them as they’re lulled into states of oblivion until they slowly drift off to sleep to the sound of each other’s heartbeats.


End file.
